Kori
Kori is my character and was made for the Couples contest. Please do not steal or touch. Appearance: Okay, so you want me to describe myself. Er, well I guess I looked like a normal Skywing mostly. I wasn't to short, my wings, I guess could've be described a little below average but really, no one noticed it at first glance, or second glance, or any glance actually. My tail was pretty long and thin, but not like an Icewing's, it's still a Skywing's. I seemed pretty scrawny, but, even though hurting dragons is not something I like to do, I could fight and I can defend myself. My head was pretty narrow and it had that curve like any other Skywing. My horns weren't too out of the ordinary, they just twisted and the ends tiped down dramatically. Running down my back were black spots, like little tiny flies that wouldn't fly away. I had the same thing close to my underbelly, just lest clustered. They were on my ears too. My scales were dark red, but they started fading to orange by the end of my wings, and then by yellow at the bottom half of my tail. My underbelly was yellow, close to a lemon's color. What color were my wings? Well, they were yellow. but, a lot of the time, because I keep my wings folded to my sides, you don't see the second pair, at least, half of the second pair and then the scar below my left wing. The one wing was actually orange. I'll explain the scar later. I don't know why I had two pairs of wings, but ever since pantalans were introduced to pyrrhia, I've wondered if i'm part Hivewing or Silkwing. Or maybe my grandmother was a Hivewing and my mother was a hybrid, or my father. I'll get back on track though. My eyes were oddly green (I've also wondered if this was because I'm possibly a pantalan hybrid), and my claws and horns were a dark grey, and my spines black. Personality: Hmm...Lets just start this out with, I was extremely nervous, and paranoid, and shy, and socially awkward. I hated when dragons would stare at me, eyeing my black spots or noticing my nervous glances. Although, back when I was younger, most dragons glared at me with scowls on there faces, or flat out ignoring me. So, yeah. Oh, you want more. Uh, okay then, uh... So...I was happy once in awhile, and sometimes, I joked, and I had fun. That was mostly with Prism after I left....that....group. Oh, and flying was the most amazing thing ever! Although, it isn't the same now. As I got older and the talons of peace were formed, I feel like I became more responsible and independent and brave. I was always clever, and I usually read scrolls for long periods of time when I was young, despite giving me glares and scowls. I never liked fighting, and hurting someone was not on my list, neither was taking over Pyrrhia. I prefered to talk things out and debate than kill and fight. Most of the dragons in the Wings of Power laughed and scoffed at this, rolling their eyes at how our leader thought that I would be some key to power. Well, my former leader. The closest thing to a mother there was for me. I never wanted power, or to rule all of Pyrrhia, or any of that kind of thing. I just wanted friends. and luckily, I got them. History: Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:SkyWings Category:Deceased Characters